When Two Paths Cross
by Catlover friendly-but-xplosive
Summary: A re-write. When two very different Jedi are forced to rely on each other to survive, how will they work together? T for themes. On halt.
1. Prologue

I'm re-writing this story. It needs SERIOUS re-writing!

XX

During the Old Jedi Order

Master Yoda glanced over at his fellow Jedi Masters, his worried expression reflected on every face in the Council chambers. Gazelle Allia should have been back long ago. She never prolonged missions further than she could help, been most comfortable in the Archives helping Padawans. She had to be coerced into doing missions at all. To be overdue by a month, something bad had happened. He wished he had thought to send someone with her.

"There's no way she would stay longer than necessary" Mace Windu said, his brow crinkled. He looked deep in thought, as did all the Masters. Gazelle was the same age as most of them, and they were in the same class- one he had taught. It was common knowledge he was several hundreds of years old. She was well liked around the Temple, and it was very disheartening to know she was gone.

"I agree. Something bad has happened, I fear" Ki Adi Mundi said gravely. "She would have called, complaining bitterly about the fact it was taking so long" gales of laughter sounded around the chamber, quickly silenced. It was true. She did it every time she had to go on a mission. She joked she was space-sick.

"Disheartened, the students are. Find her we must. Send a team, we should" everyone nodded, and started calling out names. Yoda tapped his stick on the ground, and the Council quietened. "Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin" there were murmurs of ascent around the circular room. "Then go, and may the Force be with you, and with Gazelle" everyone got up and, bowing to each other, left.

XX

During the New Republic

Hana Solo sat in the cockpit of her ship, humming a tune to herself and tapping her fingers on the control panel impatiently. Three snakes were wrapped around her slender body, but she wasn't scared. A small white head protruded from her collar hissing, and she laughed softly.

"Not yet Randy, not yet. Be patient and we'll back home soon"

She lifted a hand from the control board and stroked the tiny snakes head soothingly.

"Then Pip can get you some nice fat mice to make up for the long journey, whaddya say to that?"

It hissed contently and settled back down under her collar and she sighed.

"I'm glad you're excited about going back, 'cause I'm not. I mean, why bother? At least in the Sith someone acknowledged my existence, and the Jedi were always so polite all the time. But on Nar Shaddar, I might as well not exist. Oh well, at least it's better than nothing"

She settled back into her chair and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Jael was right about one thing, I really need to get some more sleep"

She chuckled as she heard a sleepy hissing from under her collar.

"I'd better drift off too before we get back"

And with that her breathing evened out and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

XX

so what do you think? pleaz R&R!!


	2. First Contact

An update! Woot woot!

XX

Gazelle sat bolt upright as a gust of cold wind hit her. Where was she? Last she remembered, she had been in a ship, tied in a corner… anything was better than that, at least. Why did the Council always pick her for those missions? A foul smell drifted past her nose, and she coughed. Her cough seemed to wake a figure at the other side of the alley. It stirred and glared at her before rising unsteadily to it's- her- feet, and walking towards her.

She watched the girl's progress, her steps firmer as if waking from sleeping. She rubbed her arms where the ropes had chafed against her skin, making red marks. Then she realised something was strange about the girl. Her hair was bright gold, and her eyes a vivid purple. In the half light she could see tattoos spinning on her face, and a tattooed snake was crawling up the olive skin of her arm. She shuddered.

The girl reached her and glared. "I was sleeping," she informed Gazelle, her voice rough. "Do you make it a habit to disturb people's sleep?" Gazelle shook her head mutely. Something in the girls eyes riveted her. Anger, hatred, despair, pain… such a mixture of emotions. She wondered what had happened to this girl for that deep, deep pain to be so clear. "Well I don't recommend you start now. Not for a happy life, especially if those people have a mind for revenge. Got that?" without waiting for a response, the girl turned her back on her and walked back to the snakes coiled on the ground and sat again.

It was then when Gazelle realised that there was a slim black tube dangling from her belt.

XX

Hana woke to the sound of a cough, and opened her violet eyes to glare at the figure with blue luminescent skin. I ask you, blue luminescent skin! What would these aliens think of next? She walked towards her, legs wobbling from fatigue. She reached her and glared.

"I was sleeping." The alien just stared at her. What was wrong with her? Didn't she have a conscience? "Do you make it a habit to disturb people's sleep?" the alien shook her head wordlessly. Hana's anger bubbled to the surface, though she tried to contain it. "Well I don't recommend you start now. Not for a happy long life, especially if those people have a mind for revenge." _Like me. _"Got that?" she strode back to the end of the alley, back towards her snakes, and sat down.

Then she remembered the silver tube on the aliens belt.

XX

R&R please!!!


	3. Soul

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I've not done one of these in a while, but I don't own the concept of Star Wars or anything you recognise. But if you steal Hana or Gazelle, you're in my death note book! LOL.

XX

Gazelle approached the girl nervously the next morning. "Erm… are you hungry?" she asked almost timidly. The girls glare answered her question. "Alright then I'll leave you alone…" she let the statement hang.

"Hana." The girl supplied her name flatly. "Or Tita. Whichever you prefer." She looked bored already.

"Ok, Hana… I'll leave you alone." She didn't reply, and Gazelle walked away. "By the way, I'm Gazelle." A sound very much like a snarl came from where Hana sat. Gazelle was startled. She wheeled around and walked back towards her. "Now young lady…" she didn't get any further in her 'naughty padawan' rant, because Hana was on her feet in an instant, lightsabre in her hand.

"I'm not a 'young lady' to anyone, understand me, Jedi?" she hissed. Gazelle stared open mouthed.

"But… aren't you a Jedi too?" she stuttered. Hana hissed violently. "Alright, not a Jedi. I get it." Hana's expression calmed slightly but she still ignited the blade. It was crimson. Gazelle gasped.

"No. They don't exist." She said vehemently. Hana laughed hollowly.

"Oh yes they do. They took everything I ever cared about away from me. And I hate them." She turned away from her, the hurt and anger back in her eyes. Gazelle swallowed.

"When?" Hana seemed to understand.

"When I was, oh, 20. They were back long before that. Even during the Old Republic. Did you know that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith?" she asked. Gazelle gasped.

"No. No, no, no, no." Hana laughed cruelly.

"You never read the histories?" she asked. Gazelle looked puzzled.

"The histories? Palpatine is Chancellor now…" Hana cut her off.

"So you're one of _those _Jedi? Weak, arrogant, blind?" her lip curled in disgust.

"We are not weak!" she protested. Hana raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? All Jedi are weak. But you got destroyed by one man. Two if you count Vader." _Was Vader even a man? _

"Vader? Who is Vader?" Gazelle asked.

"You might know him as Anakin Skywalker." Gazelle suddenly went weak at the knees. She had helped Skywalker at the archives. And what was this about the Order been destroyed?

"No." she said. "I won't believe it." Hana surveyed her with something like contempt.

"That was your problem. You never believed anything if it didn't suit you. You were- are- arrogant." Suddenly her eyes softened and Gazelle caught a glimpse of weakness. "But you had one thing. You never knew your family." The pain in her eyes returned.

"What happened to your family?" Gazelle asked softly. Family could be a sensitive topic. Hana pretended not to hear her and turned away.

"You said something about food?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly. Gazelle smiled.

"I'm sure we'll find some somewhere. Come on." She held out her hand to Hana to help her up, but Hana ignored it. After making sure all her snakes were on her, they walked out the alley together in silence.

--

A very muscly man started as they left the mouth of the alley. "How did you get in there?" he asked, confused. "This is my alley." Hana flashed a grin at him and waved her hand slightly.

"That's not important." She said, putting the weight of the Force behind the gesture. But he refused to be influenced.

"Yes, it is." Gazelle gaped at her. She would use the Force so casually? She was using it to try to get out, yes, but still… Hana frowned.

"No, its not." She said, putting more weight behind her command this time. He wavered… then shook his head.

"Of course it is. But I could forget if you gave me something." He grinned slyly, and Gazelle was confused, her teardrop shaped silver eyes trying to discern the meaning behind his words. Hana beat her to it, and snorted with derision. She swung her gold hair behind her neck, revealing her moving tattoos. His eyes widened but he refused to back down.

"Oh, I'll give you something." She said the full force of her contempt obvious in her tone. Then in a flash her sabre was out and his hand was on the ground. He was staring at the stump of his wrist in shock.

"Wh- what is that?" he gasped, but Hana strode past him. Gazelle paused as she followed after him but Hana tugged her on. She stared at the man.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed to Hana as the girl deactivated her sabre and put it back on her belt. The whole incident seemed forgotten already. She turned cold violet eyes to meet silver ones.

"You'd be surprised what he did with that hand. Believe me; he's better off without it." She said and the sadness was back in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Gazelle asked. "Why are you so sad and bitter?" Hana looked down, and her gold hair covered her tattoos.

"You'd be surprised what can happen to people in a real galaxy." She said softly. "Your sheltered existence protected you from much. What is a tragedy to you… child's play to me. I've watched men die since I was five. We lived on the edge." She looked straight ahead and fell silent. "And time leaves scars."

Gazelle tried to think of something to say. Somehow, I'm sorry didn't seem cover it. But Hana didn't seem to need her to say anything. Tears sparkled in her eyes when she turned to her. Gazelle was astounded.

"Don't take your sheltered life for granted. You're lucky. Very lucky." She seemed to stare into Gazelle's very soul. "Don't let your soul go, Gazelle. No matter what you do, what else you have to sacrifice, don't let that go."

XX

Sorry this took so long! I forgot! I'll do better I promise. I'll try to stick to a deadline. Once a month at least.


End file.
